Dear PJO peoples
by Semoka
Summary: Basically send in your questions and They will respond. I hope this is read its my second PJO story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new series called Dear PJO peoples basically you review or PM me what you want to say to one of the characters and they will respond through me! For example**

Dear Nico,

Are you emo?

- Bianca

**And now I'd send that to Nico and he'd reply somewhat like this **

Dear Bianca,

NO! Just because I wear black and I'm a child of Hades dosnt mean I'm EMO!

-Nico

**So send in your questions to the characters and ill try to update often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This letter comes from PJOlove3**

Dear Hades,

Why isn't your hair blue? I mean Disney made your hair blue and Disney made Percy Jackson so why isn't your hair blue?

-Angle

Dear Angle,

I have to go curse someone named Walter now. And Rick. And EVERY ANIMATOR THAT WORKED ON THAT CURSED MO- _eat more cereal!- _

I don't need cereal I'm in the middle of something -_EVERY TIMES CEREAL TIME_- This isn't over spawn of Zeus.

- Hades -and Demeter-

**That was the only letter I got. I need more letters people!** -_Now go eat some cereal- _**GET OFF MY COMPUTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Dis letta comes from-**  
**Miso: ZEUS HIMSELF!**  
**Me:Really? You interrupt me one more time...*evil glare***  
**Miso:*backing away* Love you too!**  
**Me:THIS LETTER COMES FROM ZEUS HIMSELF!**

Dear Percy,  
Your dear father has been driving me nuts with his "My son is better than yours" speeches so challenge Jason to a duel so I can prove to him Kason is better than you...I don't know why I'm asking you I DEMAND YOU CHALLENGE MY SON TO A DUEL! That's better...O.o  
From,  
THE ALL POWERFUL LORD OF THE SKY, KING OF OLYMPUS AND your uncle ZEUS

**Me:Dramatic much?  
Miso: IKR**

Dear Uncle Zeus,  
Ok I challenged Jason and creamed him in like 5 seconds. So Ya...I'm better than Jason  
From,  
Percy, Hero of Olympus

Dear Percy,  
MY SON IS STILL BETTER! He can fly! _-My son can steer a boat using just his will. I don't see your son flying plains so I WIN!"- _FINE! My daughters still better though! _-What ever keeps you flying high...HAHAHA, Flying High! I kill myself!-_ If only, if only.  
From,  
ZEUS _-And Posiden-_

**Me: Anyone get the reference in Zeus's second letter?  
Miso:I DID! It's from-*gets knocked out*  
Me:PAI!  
Pai:What?*innocent look*  
Me:WHY DID YOU KNOCK MY BROTHER OUT?  
Pai:He almost gave away where it was from.  
Me: We've been dating for a month and you still barley show emotion.  
Pai: When it's "that time of the month" you have enough for both of us trust me  
Me:WHY YOU!*chases Pai*  
Pai: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:*still chasing Pai* I'm to lazy for this crap. *sits down*  
Pai:Semoka does not own Tokyo Mew Mew(where I'm from) or PJO  
Miso:This letter comes from Obsessivebookdiva**

Dear piper,  
Why are you so annoying all the time? Your always talking about Jason and it is getting on my nerves!  
Yours in hades and all,  
Lizzy daughter of hades!

Dear Lizzy,  
I love Jason! He is so funny,can fly, is stupid sometimes which is cute, and he loves me*goes on for hours* _-So no chance for me?-_ -Back off Valdez-_ -Make me!-_ he's adorable and better than Percy in so manny ways!*dosnt notice the fighting over her*  
From,  
Piper, _Leo_, and Jason

**Me:I'm with you on this one, Liz. PIPER IS SO ANNOYING! HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT AND I JUST GOT IT YAY! The dedication is so funny :3 BYE!  
Pai:BYE  
Miso:BYE  
Me:*evil glare* didn't I kill you to already?  
Miso and Pai:RUUUUUNNNN!*takes off*  
Me:*pulls out sword*GET BACK HERE!  
Miso and Pai:AHHHHHHHH SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:And we're back and I killed Miso...hopefully!...XD  
Miso and Pai: Nope still here!  
Me:Do the disclaimer!  
Pai: Semoka does not own  
Miso: PJO in any way  
Miso: Pai why do you act so different here than in the series?  
Pai: I am what Semoka wants from me!  
Me:Got that right! Any way today's letters and flame come from:  
Gagagsfn, PercabethAddict, ObssesiveBookDiva, and Pegasus-girl-632**

**Me: First up Gaga- Gagas- Gagagsfn!**

Athena

Sooo, I hear you and posideon have this thang going on. Just have to ask, on a scale of one too ten, how hot is he?

- deon posi (posideon)

Dear Deon Posi,  
Who put you up do this? Me and "Posi" do not have a thing going on! -_Oh come on Thee! You know you want me!_- UHHH as if! -_I'm amazing and you know it_- I know everything! -_Exactly_!- Grrrr anyway I guess a 8 or 9...I MEAN 2! -Oh Zeus is gonna love this-- YOU GET BACK HERE -_Catch me if you can~_- -_Wow even in pink pumps she can run really fast!_-  
From,  
Athena, _Poseidon_, and Aphrodite

**Me: Next is the thing every Author either appreciates or hates...flames! I for one hate it but will call you out on it! This is from PercabethAddict**

This isnt funny. just stop. i never give out flames and this is the first time but.. this "fanfiction" makes me wanna throw up. sorry, but its the truth

**Me:*eyes on fire* It may be the truth to you you litt-  
Miso: That's enough from you! On to the next letters! From Obsessivebookdiva**

Dear Hazel,

So what is it like being back from the dead? Is it me or does it feel like you never left? For you it must have been difference because of the time difference...

With death and all  
Lizzy

Dear Lizzy,  
Times are tough! Especially seeing Sa- Leo everyday... I guess it kind of feels like I never left but not really  
From,  
Hazel

Dear Frank,

I feel your pain I'm a total clutz. I trip over nothing and face plant in front of everyone. Your one of the best people so I was wondering what's up.

Your fellow accident prone demigod

Lizzy

Dear Lizzy,

Im doing good! Not exactly easy being the accident prone giant who's life is kept by a piece of firewood but I'm doing just swell...

From, Frank

**Miso: This is Precognitive Deathboys letter even though we didn't know how to respond because we haven't read HoH yet!**

Dear Percy,  
Have you read at chapter in Jason's POV where they meet Cupid in the House of Hades. If not, you REALLY should.

**Pai: This is from Pegasus!**

Dear Hera,  
No efence but, why do you want a perfect family? I mean you gotta accept the people you have. Like seriously, be greatful for who you have instead of trying to destroy every single thing because you want a fricking perfect family!  
From M.F., daughter of Apollo.

Dear M.F,  
I want a perfect family because I need everything to be perfect! why do I have to answer you? When I find out who you are you little minx I will curse you to Tarturus! -_Don't threaten my daughter!_- Oh please you've had so many flings with mortals you don't even know her mothers name you manwhore! -_I do to! It Fiona Fitz!_- She will tell you wether your right or wrong!  
From,  
Hera, _Apollo, God of Awesomeness!  
P.S. Miss you sweetie!_

**Me:MMMMFFFF  
Miso: EWWW YOU LICKED ME!  
Me: I needed to speak! Anyway it's 7:38pm and I started writing this at 6:00pm..TIRRRRRRRRRRRR-  
PAI:*Kisses Semoka to shut her up* Better?  
Me:*blushing* Better!  
Apollo: What's going on?  
Me:WTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY AUTHORS NOTE?  
Apollo:*pulls Semoka close* Visiting a beautiful lady of course!  
Semoka: *pushes away* I'm not one of your girls Apollo! Your tricks won't work on me!  
Pai: GTG probably won't be until the end of the story...Don't try anything Apollo!  
Apollo: ;)  
Me: This is apparently going to be a mini-story in the authors notes of Apollo, Miso, and Me...FML!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER-AN-1

**Apollo:Semoka has a poll on her profile!  
Miso: Should she write a ApolloxSemoka story...*looks at Apollo*  
Apollo:I'm not saying it  
Me:I'll give u a kiss on the cheek?  
Apollo:Or a PaixSemoka story...*smirks* Where's my kiss?  
Miso: *gets protective older brother look* On the cheek!  
Me: He knows that! *goes to kiss Apollo on the cheek*  
Apollo:*Turns head last second making Semoka kiss his lips*  
Me:*pulls away* WTH! I love Ap-p-PAI!  
Apollo: Can't lie to the God of Truths! You almost said Apollo!  
Me: *blushing*NOT TRUE! DAAAD!  
Apollo:*thinking* Aww crap!  
Ares: What's going on?  
Apollo: I'm just here with my girlfriend! *snaps fingers*  
Me: I'm not your girl- Well may- APHRODITE KNOCK IT OFF!  
Ares: She is the girl you wish for? Good luck! Punk! Really? I'm rhyming, curse you manwhore!  
Me: Bye dad!  
Ares: Bye My Wild Child  
Me:Stupid Womanizer...Grrrr SORRY BUT THIS WAS NOT A CHAPTER JUST TELLING ABOUT THE POLL!  
Apollo:VOTE FOR ME! MY SWEETY NEEDS IT!  
Pai: *teleports in* Vote for me! Her real boyfriend! *glares at Apollo*  
Apollo:*glares back eyes glowing* She will be mine, is mine, in all ways!  
Pai: *summons Fuu-Ra-Sens* She is my girlfriend and I suggest you back off!  
Me: *sqeaks* See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
